1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as a control for an engine
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing vehicles powered by an internal combustion engine have typically used one of the following transmission types: an automatic transmission that shifts speed ratios without direct input from the operator of the vehicle; a manual transmission that requires direct input from an operator of a vehicle; or a semi-automatic transmission that can shift gears with or without direct input from the operator. During a downshift from a lower speed ratio to a higher speed ratio, acceleration can be imparted to the input shaft of the transmission when the engine crankshaft speed exceeds the transmission input speed. This acceleration, also known as shift shock, can be perceived by a passenger in the vehicle and regarded as unfavorable. The dynamic conditions of the vehicle and/or the experience of the operator can influence the operator's ability to minimize or avoid shift shock.
Thus, there is a need to provide a control system and method to assist the operator when downshifting speed ratios in a transmission so that shift shock can be minimized or, if possible, avoided.